jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
City
.]] Summary The '''City' is Jailbreak's second main location (after the Prison) and is known for being very large and easily accessible. It is best known for holding the bank, jewelry store, the city criminal base, garage 1, and the apartments. It is also well known for Train robberies as the Train passes here through Train Tunnel 2 on its journey across the map. Many people pass through here after escaping the Prison. Design & Overview This large '''City '''contains many buildings that are inaccessible, unlike Apartments. The current tallest building is the Penthouse Apartment, that previously held a helipad on the top of it. The City connects almost all the locations in Jailbreak like the Museum, Radio Tower, Police Station 2, City Criminal Base and the Desert/Dunes. It also contains many vehicles including the Camaro at the City Criminal Base, Lamborghini, Porsche, Model3, Ambulance and Bugatti. New City During the live event of the 2B Visits Update, the city was destroyed by the volcano. When the volcano erupted, harmless lava spewed out of the volcano and headed towards the city. As the lava headed towards the city, the text of the visits counter said, "The city is sinking!!!" The city experienced an earthquake as the buildings sank into the ground. When all the buildings sank, the shaking stopped. Then, Since then, a new city reformed in a matter of minutes with more shaking, which also introduced the Hospital. However, some servers did not experience this change and the buildings did not rise thus creating a flat land. Robbing locations were not destroyed during this event, however the Bank's "extra floors" did indeed sink through the bank. It was later revealed that the city sank due to negative feedback about the level of detail in the City. But the minimap still resembles the old City. Locations Bank The place where criminals with keycards can start a robbery. Inside the bank there is a little laser obstacle course with the vault. Jewelry Store Located in the City, criminals can start a robbery by standing on of the Xs while the Jewelry Store is open. A laser will cut through the window and make a small gap to crawl through. As soon as the first glass case is punched, the Jewelry Store will shut down, preventing other criminals from entering until the robbery is finished and some time has passed. There are also three floors, two of which have obstacles robbers must pass to finish the robbery successfully. The third floor is a room with three ramps that lead to three exits on the roof. Apartments Found around the City. Prices of apartments range from $2,500/in-game day to $10,000/in-game day. Hospital The Hospital is a new building added in the 2B Visits Update, which is also the spawn of the Ambulance. Garage The garage is a building that has been here before the 2B Visits Update. It is used to customise the look of cars. Gun Shop 2 The Gun Shop 2 is a place that sells guns. This is the only guns shop in the city. City Criminal Base The City Criminal Base is a Criminal Base where criminals can change their clothes and put on the Boss Attire if they have the Boss Gamepass. Train Tunnel 2 The Train Tunnel 2 is a train tunnel which the train goes through. This is roughly halfway of the trains route. At oneend of the tunnel is the City Criminal Base and a parking lot with the Model3(Tesla) at the other end. Trivia * It is the second main location in Jailbreak after the Prison when Jailbreak was first released. * With a Level 5 Engine and high suspension, an ATV can drive up the side of a building in the City. * The Buildings that are inaccessible just have textures so that they don't look plain. * At night, the buildings light up, making the City very noticeable from other locations on the map. However, the buildings light up one at a time. * The city closely resembles the city of Phoenix, in Arizona, United States. * Technically, the Museum and the Radio Tower are part of the city. Category:Locations Category:Vehicle Spawns